Wings of My Flight
by Lucesco
Summary: Videl's never felt like this before. How could she, it was the first time she experienced love. And first loves leave the deepest impressions...


A/N: I wrote this a while ago. I wasn't sure if I should post it or not. Tried to keep Videl as much in character as I could, but I don't know if I succeeded. All I know is that I see Videl as the sort of person who wouldn't express her feelings as easily as other people. I worked with that concept.

Disclaimer: The poem is mine, the rest you can keep.

Note: For all those who experienced first love and found it confusing.

* * *

_Wings of My Flight_

All eyes are fixed on me. They are all here for graduation, and I am giving the graduation speech. I am going to talk about the eventful year. About the struggles. About the delights. About the tests and teachers and the future, and the hopes we young students cherish. It was to be expected that I'd do the speech. The choice fell on me, naturally, because I'm the daughter of Mr. Satan. The best representation for the school, the perfect opportunity to give it a better name. I couldn't say no. I didn't say no. So here I'm standing.

I look at the audience. Students. Parents. Family. Teachers. All eyes on me, as always. But I distinct one face in the sea of people. Your face. Your familiar, reassuring face that smiles at me. I smile at you too and we share a private moment between all the people, unseen, because we've done it before. I think about you, and everything that you've meant for me in the past months.

You came into my life seven months ago, gradually, unnoticed and careful as you are. I was a snob, you were a dork, but it worked for us. There was a connection. It was the mystery of our friendship and it remains the mystery of our relationship. No one understood. But then, no one truly knows us. Everyone judges and has their opinions, but they don't know us so we don't care. Judgements don't matter, opinions don't matter. We matter. You and I. And you matter to me.

People find it strange that a seemingly stuck-up girl like me suddenly has a boyfriend. As if I'm not capable of loving. True, I don't take much interest in boys. I take interest in you. Just you. I care for you. Maybe I even… No, it's too soon to say it. We're only dating for a little more than five months. It's too soon. And I imagine you'd be shocked. Frightened to hear the words perhaps. Those three little words. We are each others' firsts. Everything is new for us. Everything is intense. First love leaves a deep impression on the inexperienced hearts. I know you leave a deep impression on me.

I thought about you and me. We're taking it as slow as we can take it. Rushing things is not good. We know that rushing things could possibly end the relationship. But it's not easy. We already met the parents, which is a big step. We met them before we even got into a relationship. They're making it hard for us to take it slow. They want to see us get married and have kids… Your mother does, anyway. Frankly, the idea of marriage and kids is scaring the shit out of me. Not because I wouldn't want it with you, but we're so young. Here I am, moments before speaking at our graduation. The end of High School doesn't mean the beginning of a marriage. There's so much to do before that step.

We talked about your mother and her obsession with us getting married and getting children. You are ashamed and blush every time I mention it. But you have thought about it. You might even like the idea, you pervert. I would have kicked the crap out of you if you weren't my boyfriend. Ask Sharpener, he'll confirm.

But you give me the space. I like that about you. You'd wait as long as I want. With anything. Whether it's waiting for me at school as long as necessary, or waiting for me until I'm ready for taking a big step in our relationship, you'd always wait for me. You have unwavering respect for me. You prove it every time.

Like now, as I'm standing here while all eyes are on me. All eyes are always on me. It's nothing more or less than I'm used to. I receive all the attention and you always take a step back, to the background, waiting until you have me for yourself again.

When attention is concerned, you're always in my shadow. When I'm surrounded by people, when people are talking about Videl and her boyfriend, when Videl and Saiyaman capture some thugs, you always make sure you remain in the shadows and I in the light. I realize that must be lonely for you sometimes. It's lame to say I can't help it. I can pull you into the light, but you wouldn't want that. You don't like the attention of the hordes of people. You'd like me to give you more attention. You never say it and you'd deny it, you're like that, but I know it's the truth. And the thing is, you're right. Being the daughter of Mr. Satan makes that difficult though. But that's no excuse.

I would like to tell you that I appreciate the way you're treating me. You're so good to me. You're so good. You're so. You. You make me a better person. People fail to see that that's the reason that I've fallen for you. Because you're on the background, they can't see it. They probably don't know that you're travelling with me in my heart. That you're giving me strength. That you have the most power over me. They don't know how much I care for you and that I can't be without you. And there's more. More I'd like to say to you. I want you to know this. I'd invent another language just to tell you this. And yet, it has too much meaning to be put into words. I'm not sure if I even understand it. So, for the sake of understanding, allow me use a metaphor.

Imagine me as a river and my heart as a stone in that river. You can't stop the stream. The water always finds a way around the stone. You came along. You moved the stone. The water doesn't flow the same way as it used to. That's what you did. You moved the stone, you proved your existence, because the water will never flow the same way again. You proved your existence, you changed the river forever and I will never forget you.

If you only knew what I am trying to say to you.

Everything is sort of confusing. I heard that's what happens with first loves. You hear it, but you never think you'll be so out of your senses. But then, you confuse me. You opened a whole new world for me. You made me part of something bigger. You showed me magic. You released me, freed me. It's overwhelming. You're overwhelming.

I sound like an idiot. You always say I should express my feelings but I never have actually. I'm learning though. From you. People think you're naïve, oblivious of everything, but you're a lot smarter than they give you credit for. Than you give yourself credit for. You don't think you're dumb, you just think that everything I learn from you is common knowledge. That I could learn it from everybody. But I couldn't, because you're unique.

You're unique. Not because you are one of the few people on this Earth with alien blood, which is extraordinary really, but because of the way you are. The way you act. The way you think. The way you move. The way you look. The way you talk. And yes, even the way you smell. And don't give me that crap that everyone is unique, because you know I'd get kick your butt if I hear that one more time. I have experienced 'everyone'. Everyone is everyone. You are you. In all your uniqueness you are an exception.

Maybe this sounds stupid. I know that if you knew what I'm thinking right now, you'd blush a tomato red. And this sounds even more stupid but… Thank you. For… You know. But do you? It doesn't matter. Thank you… Take it from me that it makes sense. And added to that… Stay with me. For a while. Let's just stay together for a while. For an indefinite amount of time. Let's just take our time.

Why?

Well, why not? That's not a flattering answer. I'll try again.

Why?

Because… Because… It's simple really, if you know the words. Because…

…Because you're my rock.

And because you're the pillars of my church.

And because you're the sun in my sky.

And because you're my four seasons a year.

Let's just stay together. You and me. For a while. Am I asking too much? Do I sound desperate? Maybe. But the reason for that is… you're in my blood. I'd be kind of lost without you. Like I need you as a guide. For a while that is. To lead the way. And you know why. I need guidance in this new world you threw me in. In all the freedom you've given to me. I need your guidance, Gohan.

I can fly. But only with you. Because you are, in fact, the wings of my flight.

_To me you are dear_

_It's not like it isn't clear_

_like a friend, like a wife_

_I'll care for you all my life_

_Four seasons in a year_

_And perhaps it's not right_

_Maybe this'll end tonight_

_Like a bittersweet love story it will_

_End, or not, but still_

_You are the wings of my flight_

_Four seasons you are the wings of my flight_

_And my love for you will stand_

_Tall and above all it will never end_

_Not today, not tomorrow, not tonight_

_You are the wings of my flight_

It's all because of you…

* * *

Tell me what you think about it.


End file.
